


'Cause no grave could hold my body down

by Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Louis, Family, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mummy Harry, Omega Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda/pseuds/Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fluffy omega!harry. You can read the first part, <br/>'I can't see me loving nobody but you', but it really isn't necessary. I also own one direction. Suck my dick, Modest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause no grave could hold my body down

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. The smut is kinda shit.

The first thing Louis heard that morning was the soft cries on the baby monitor. He looked over at his sleeping mate, Harry. He looked so peaceful. Louis got up from his spot on the bed and made his way toward the nursery.

"Oh, Gwenny Anne, what is it this time?" He cooed at his 2 month old daughter. It seemed like not too long ago that their beautiful daughter, Gwendolyn Anne Tomlinson had made her appearance in the world. She was the tougher labor out of their two children. He had heard his gorgeous omega, Harry, swear more in those 13 hours than a sailor in a lifetime. But it was all worth it. He reminisced while holding his small baby in one hand against his chest, a wistful smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

"There. That's better. You just needed to be held, didn't you?" Gwenny was slowly drifting off to sleep. Louis quietly placed his daughter back in her crib and tip-toed back to their shared bedroom. The alpha crept into their room and layed behind Harry, spooning his precious mate. 

\---------------------------------------

The next morning was as eventful as it got in the Tomlinson house. "Toby, don't run in the house, love!" Harry was bustling around as usual, between making sure his mate got a hearty breakfast before work, and both his babies fed. "Okay, mummy!" Harry sighed because that was code word for: "I'll run in a few minutes when you're not paying attention". The alpha and omega duo had discovered why it was called the "Terrible Twos" at last. Their son, Tobias Jonathan Tomlinson, now 2 years and 4 months old, was a little rebel. 

"Oi, Haz, have you seen my reports anywhere?" Louis called from the bedroom. "No, darling, but did you check in the living room?" Harry was setting out apple sauce for Toby. "Love, what would I ever do without you." Louis emerged from the living room, reports and all, and had smacked a slopping affectionate kiss on Harry's temple. 

"I have no idea. Probably forget you reports." Harry giggled. Louis took a moment to take in his mate's appearance. His hair was tied up into a bun with a scarf, his old t-shirt disarray, and applesauce smeared on his cheek. But his smile shines through his dingy appearance. His eyes sparked and his chocolate curls made a halo around his face. He looked so beautiful. As always. 

"What?" Harry looked amused as he picked at his shirt. "Do I have apples on me?" Louis still looked wistfully at him. 

"Have I ever told you how much I absolutely adore you?" Harry scoffed and blushed at the words that left his Alpha's mouth. "Only every day." He placed his hands on his alphas chest and leaves in for a sweet kiss. 

"Ew!" Toby laughed and squealed. "Daddy get cooties from Mummy!" Harry and Louis laughed, still looking at each other with love still dancing in their eyes. "Cooties!" Harry pulled away and lifted his son out of his high chair with ease. "I'll give you cooties!" He kissed Toby all over until they were both laughing. 

"Oh, Shi-... I'm going to be late!" Harry chuckled at Louis' save. "Okay, here's your lunch, have a wonderful day, Darling!" Harry gave his alpha one last kiss as he headed off. "Alright, what do we want to do today?" Harry took Gwendolyn out of her baby seat and began to nurse as Toby sloppily are the rest of his apple sauce. "I wanna color, Mummy!" Toby said excitedly. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then we'll do it."

Louis walked through the door to greet his family. "Harry, love! I'm home!" Harry walked in the kitchen with Gwendolyn in his arms. "Shhhh. Toby finally went down for a nap!" He whispered excitedly. Toby hadn't slept well in the past weeks. 

"Really? That's great, darling." Harry giggled at hearing his mate talk in such hushed tones. "Aw." Louis cooed. "Is the princess falling asleep too?" Harry looked down at Gwenny, falling asleep in his arms. "Here, I'll go put her down." He giggled "I guess they'll just be going to bed late, considering it's already 4:30." Louis smiled and gently took his daughter from his omegas' arms, gently cooing. 

"I can put her down. Did they already eat?" Harry grabbed the phone and started ordering Chinese. "Yep. Mac 'n cheese. Just figured you'd want something else." 

After Louis put Gwen down in the nursery, he walked into the living room, giddily hopping toward his omega who was resting on the couch. Harry smiled shyly and giggled at his antics. "What's got you in such a good mood?" He questioned. "Oi, can't I just be happy, or summat?" Louis scooted closer and put his arm around Harry, as his mate snuggled into his chest. "Mmmmm, I don't know?" Harry coyly said. "Most of the time you want something from me." Louis smiled. "Well, I just figured that the kids are down..." Louis gripped one of his mates' delicious globes. 

\----------------------------------------

"LOU! Louis!" Harry was perched over the arm of the couch, Louis furiously eating him out. "Now now love," Louis tsked. "If you can't be quiet then you can't have my knot like a good boy." Harry was a sight. Face flushed, hair disarray, toes curled into the carpet, as his dripping hole was on display just for his Alpha. 

"No. No I can be good!" Louis smiled and stroked his hard cock. "Alright. Let's take care of my sweet boy, then." Louis pushed in and let the senses overwhelm him. The scent, the feel, the emotion of pure, unadulterated, love for his mate cloud him. Harry squealed in pleasure at being full. "Louis." He breathed. Louis nuzzled his neck and gently nibbled as his stomach was melded with Harry's back. 

 

"God, Fuck! I love being like this with you." Louis thrusted slow, but hard. "God, you're so gorgeous. Everything about you. Your face, your body, Shit, even your big feet." Harry giggled and moaned. "Oh, Lou! F-Fuck! God, you're amazing too! Such a good Alpha!" Louis picked up the pace, bringing him and his omega closer to climax.

"God, Harry we fit so well together." Harry quickly nodded, not really paying attention to anything else but being in utter euphoria, tears starting to prickle at the corners of his eyes, all because of pleasure. "Uh, uh! Louis!" Louis' head was a puddle of goo, the only focus a mantra of 'harryharryharryharryharry' as his release came closer. "Fuck. Harry 'm gonna come." Harry wanted Louis to knot him tonight. "Fuck, Alpha, knot me!" Louis growled in the slightest, pounding into his mate. "Such a good Omega." With one last powerful thrust, Louis came, bringing Harry over the edge as well. "Mmmm, love your knot." Harry wistfully sighed as he had Louis' knot deep inside. 

"Whew. That was good." Louis looked down at the mess they made of themselves. Slick was drying on his chin as well as his lower body. Harry had come on the couch, and had his Alpha's come still running down his thighs. 

"When is that damn Chinese food supposed to get here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, good or bad, is appreciated!


End file.
